


安达卢西亚的黄金海岸

by Amberan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberan/pseuds/Amberan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空设定，背景大概是在18世纪的英国，不过多半会时空错乱穿帮，欢迎捉虫</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最近忙得像跳针但还是舍不得扔着这个脑洞不写，只好挤时间写一点算一点  
> 正因如此，大概坑品不会太好……可能会更得很慢很慢甚至半截弃掉也没准【揍  
> 情节狗血行文杂乱以及各种OOC  
> R18多半不会有，即使有的话大概也会非常隐晦一笔带过，对不起我真的炖不出肉来……【躺
> 
> 以及我搞不懂AO3啊，这篇其实不是章回体的，但看起来好像只能一章一章发布，能有好心的姑娘给指点一下吗，囧

 

 

直到日上三竿的时候哈维尔才从床上爬起来。小小的铁匠铺已经沐浴在了上午的阳光中，光线穿过窗板的罅隙照进来，在地板上留下一块块斑斑驳驳的印子。打了个哈欠伸伸懒腰，哈维尔迷迷糊糊地光脚走下楼梯，走到一半才发现不对转而上去穿好鞋子，复又才往下走，推开楼下铁匠铺的窗子，挂牌开张。

这间小小的铁匠铺哈维尔已经开了两年多。作为所在的大街区里唯一一家比较像样的铁匠铺，上门的客人自然是络绎不绝，当然他本人手艺精湛也是招揽生意的重要原因之一。每一件从他手上出来的成品——不管是零件，还是生活用具，甚至是刀剑这样的武器——不仅卖相漂亮，重要的是用起来非常顺手。正因如此，客人们也就自然而然地（实际上是没脾气地）原谅了铁匠铺这位年轻的小老板赖床的毛病，等到他开店之后才来门口排队，尽管这时候基本上已经是中午过后了，是一天里太阳最猛最烈的时候。

哈维尔•费尔南德兹今年二十一岁，是一名年轻又出色的铁匠。由他的名字和他说话的口音，很容易就能猜出他来自那个太阳不会西沉的热情国度里最南边的海岸，人们都说那里的阳光像金子一样耀眼，橄榄枝青翠欲滴。对于有关他家乡的打探，年轻的铁匠总是笑而不语，然而他热情大方的笑容和真诚的眼神总是能把人自然而然地带进下一个话题中去，对他的来由便不再多问。

而今天，铁匠先生也带着一如既往的笑容开店营业。他就那样随随便便地坐在窗边，手里摆弄着小小的铁件，偶尔抬头和外面路过的熟人打个招呼，话语里挂着俏皮的卷舌音。不多时就有生意上门，是他的老主顾贝瑞，一个住所在几条街之外，比哈维尔略年长的杂货店店主。贝瑞带来了需要修理的工具，并且想请哈维尔再给自己做一把短匕首。哈维尔自然是答应下来。修理时，两人便有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“对了哈维，明天晚上有个剧团好像要在咱们街区驻扎下来呢，去凑热闹吗？”

“什么剧团？”

“说是从北边来的，爱尔兰那一带，好像要在这边停上挺久的。那边乱啊。”贝瑞有些无奈地摇了摇头，随即又向着哈维尔建议道，“晚上打烊之后要不要一起去喝一杯？”

“我打烊可晚了，你能有耐心等到我闭店？”哈维尔半开玩笑地问道。

“今天你只会早些关门的，我的好兄弟！”贝瑞哈哈大笑了起来，“今晚到家都会早早到剧团的大帐篷去看表演的，相信我，太阳落山之前你这里就不会有人再来上门啦！”

“去去去，快收回你的话，何必这样损我生意！”嘴上抱怨着，哈维尔还是笑嘻嘻地锤了锤贝瑞的肩膀，“好啊那我也去，你们到时候可要等我！”

“一言为定咯，铁匠先生！”贝瑞笑着摆了摆手。

送走贝瑞之后，下午果然是没来几位客人。在心里骂着贝瑞的糟糕预言成了真，天性乐观的西班牙人仍然是笑呵呵地收拾了东西，换了身衣服便动身走向剧团的大帐篷，心里想着今晚一定要多灌贝瑞几杯，再和他小赌两局，最好能把下午没做成的生意翻回点本。远远地他就看见了剧团大帐蓬顶上的旗子，再走近几步，果不其然看见贝瑞站在不远处，平时熟络的朋友们也都在，看见了哈维尔便高声招呼他。

“嘿！你小子可算来啦？”贝瑞笑道。和几位朋友挨个击了掌，几人便嬉闹着走近帐篷找位子坐下。据贝瑞说剧团这第一天的演出是不要入场券的，哈维尔等人便看得心安理得。这一天的剧目安排是《第十二夜》。事实上这出喜剧哈维尔之前已经看过几次，对此并不算觉得乏味但也兴致不高，只是一边和朋友聊天一边分一半神看着台上的演员。而剧情发展到高潮，安德鲁和西巴斯辛决斗时，慌慌张张通报伯爵小姐奥莉薇娅的那个年轻的小侍从引起了哈维尔的注意。

那是个看起来约莫只有十六七岁的年轻人……或者称为少年更加妥当？哈维尔一边想着，一边更加仔细地打量着舞台上穿着戏服的少年。少年黑发黑眼，五官柔和精致的轮廓表明他是个异乡人，哈维尔猜他是来自遥远的、黑海以东的东方。他的身材纤细修长，大概因为年龄尚小而依旧显得单薄，甚至颇有些挑不起那一身深蓝色的戏服，而这套戏服和舞台上的光线衬得他肤色格外白皙通透。他口中的英语磕磕绊绊，个别地方还带着奇怪的口音，不过那慌慌张张语无伦次的神态倒是表现得淋漓尽致。奥莉薇娅小姐听完通报之后立刻着急地快步走开，饰演小侍从的少年紧随其后。似乎是感受到了坐在前排的哈维尔黏在自己身上的眼神，少年竟然瞥了他一眼，线条干净的眉毛微微扬起来，两人一瞬间目光相接，随即少年移开视线，抿着嘴随着伯爵小姐离开。

对视的那一瞬间，哈维尔莫名觉得自己被看了个透彻。

他不由得拍拍自己身侧的贝瑞，轻声问道：“万事通，你知道那个演小侍从的演员是谁么？”

“我可不晓得，哈维！”贝瑞摇摇头，“要知道这剧团才落脚一天，我饶是再灵通也不可能有那么多消息。不过看样子他是外乡人没错了？那口音可真奇怪。”

“是呢，真奇怪啊。”哈维尔心不在焉地附和着，接下来的时间里，耳边还响着舞台上演员的对白，心中却竟然只剩下了那一双黑曜石一般漂亮的丹凤眼。

舞台剧散场时已经是深夜，几个好朋友说说笑笑地离开大帐蓬道别，之后各自回家。转过一个昏暗的街角，哈维尔却停下了脚步。他看到昏暗的巷弄里有两个隐隐约约的身影，似乎正在密切交谈着什么。直觉告诉哈维尔不可以贸然现身，他于是躲在黑暗里，悄悄地眯着眼睛看着。细看之下他万分惊讶地发现，站在左边的人分明是刚刚舞台上饰演伯爵小姐侍从的那名少年，虽然已经换下了戏服，但那格外纤细颀长的身材和那一头稍微有些乱的短发总不会错；另外一个人比起那名少年来则要高大健壮得多，那人似乎蒙着面，哈维尔看了好久也没有看出名堂，只得作罢。只见两人交谈了几句，少年凑到蒙面人的耳边说了一句什么，蒙面人沉默地点点头，掏出一个小布袋塞到了少年手里，哈维尔隐约听见了金币相碰的轻微声响。

蒙面人在那之后就迅速离开。少年则在原地站了一小会儿，他站得不直，双肩微微往前勾着，整个人竟然散发出一股与年龄不相称的疲惫气息。哈维尔看得出了神，一不小心踩到了脚下一根小小的树枝，树枝断裂了，发出轻微的咔啪一声。

少年就像是被吓到的猫一样迅速地扭回头来。哈维尔愣了一秒决定走为上策，谁知还没等他迈开腿，不远处的少年已经几步冲了过来，一把扯住准备落跑的哈维尔。哦天哪，他的力气可是比看起来要大多了——哈维尔一边徒劳地挣扎一边想着。少年的身手敏捷得不可思议，他用巧劲一把扭住了哈维尔的手腕，硬是把面前比自己高出近一寸还壮出不少的西班牙青年逼到了墙角。

两人就这么面对面站着，鼻尖几乎要顶上。而不多时之前哈维尔还觉得美得难以形容的眉梢眼角此刻正散发着森森的寒气，黑曜石一般的眼瞳流露出像幼鹰一样桀骜锐利而又凶狠的目光。

“你刚才看见的，不许告诉别人。”少年挑着眼角狠狠瞪着哈维尔，说出的这句话文法完全不通，个别地方发音也很微妙，不过威胁的意思倒是传达了个清楚。哈维尔眨眨眼睛，反应很快地扯了个谎：“我什么都没看见。”

少年明显不相信他的话，但还是没说什么便松开了手，又没好气地瞪了他一眼之后才转身跑开。哈维尔活动了一下被扭痛的肩膀，借着路灯看了看手腕，上面是清晰的五道红指印。这人虽然瘦，力气却不小嘛……哈维尔暗想着，摇摇头，走上了回铁匠铺的路，心里的疑惑却越来越大。

这少年原来不止是个演员？他在和别人做交易？而且看样子，好像还不是什么能拿上台面的光明正大的交易？哈维尔一直到洗漱时还在不停想着。少年威胁人时那双尚显稚嫩却又杀气毕露的眼眸实在是太让人印象深刻，简直过目不忘。直到哈维尔熄了灯躺在床上时，那双黑曜石一样的眼睛仍然在他眼前徘徊，久久没有淡出消失。

 

再次与这名少年狭路相逢是一周之后。

其间剧团天天都在演出，哈维尔在开店送货之余偶尔也会去凑个热闹。坐在观众席的前排，哈维尔的眼睛总是不由自主地去搜寻那名少年。而他那幅东方人的样貌总是格外好认，尽管饰演的都是小角色，但哈维尔总是能迅速地找到他。偶尔两人有目光相接的时候，少年就会迅速移开目光，一双英气中带着点秀气的眉毛也会嫌恶一般地微微拧起来，这样孩子气的反应往往逗得哈维尔不禁莞尔。《仲夏夜之梦》、《威尼斯商人》、《理查三世》……哈维尔一场一场地看下来，每一场都在台上的演员里寻找着那位东方少年的身影。最有意思的莫过于在出演《奥赛罗》时，少年竟然穿着一身缀着荷叶边和亮片的浅色蓬蓬袖衣裙，顶着假发扮演侍女。哈维尔在找到他的一瞬间就一个没忍住，噗嗤一下笑出了声。舞台上的少年明显是耳朵够灵光听见了这一声笑，找到笑声的来源之后，他立刻挑着眼角抿着嘴狠狠地剜了哈维尔一眼。年轻的西班牙人笑得更起劲了，心想这孩子真是太有意思了。

在这之后过了大概两天，哈维尔夜里打了烊，坐在灯光下摆弄零件，突然听到了窗外传来了一阵不大不小的骚动。此时夜已经深了，街道两侧的商铺大都已经熄灯闭店，哈维尔远远听见叫骂和争吵的声音，他立刻熄了灯，探头出窗外打算看看究竟。不多时他听见急促的脚步声，转头一看，竟然是剧团里那名东方少年。少年兀自在街中央站着，弯腰撑着膝盖大口喘着气，一边慌张地扭头看着身后的街道。哈维尔跟着他的目光看过去，并不明朗的月光下，街道尽头隐约有人正在向这边跑过来。

似乎是听到了哈维尔弄出的轻微的响动，少年扭头看向哈维尔，两人再次目光相碰，少年如同一只误踩了捕兽夹的小鹿一般慌乱无助的眼神让哈维尔的心立刻软了下来。他当机立断打开店铺的门，招呼少年进来。少年只犹豫了一瞬，随即那卷着夜晚的寒气和水雾的单薄身体就撞进了哈维尔的怀里。哈维尔手脚麻利地关门关窗，示意少年赶快上阁楼，自己则是抓乱了头发披上了睡袍。不出他所料，他刚把睡袍的带子系上，砰砰的拍门声就响了起来。哈维尔连忙装出一副被吵醒的样子，睡眼惺忪地去开门。

门外站着大概七八个人，为首的是个高大粗壮手里还拿着一把弯刀的男子。他看见哈维尔之后劈头就问他有没有看到一个小孩跑过去了。哈维尔自然是装糊涂，抱怨着自己正睡着觉就被吵起来了，谁知道有没有小孩子跑过去。那些人讨了个没趣，低声咒骂着走开了。

哈维尔一直等到他们走远，这才松了一口气，转身上楼去，却发现屋顶的天窗开着，少年早就没了人影，明显不过是跳窗离开了。哈维尔吁了一口气，不知为何竟然觉得心里莫名空落落的。经过这么一折腾他也想休息了，于是他点亮了床头的灯打算洗漱睡觉，却在床头柜上放着的便笺本上发现了一句明显是刚写上去的“THANK YOU”，墨水还没有完全干透，这行字下面还用简笔画画了个歪歪扭扭的小东西，哈维尔盯着看了半天，确定那是一颗蘑菇。他不禁笑了起来，把便笺本收进床头柜的抽屉，转身去洗漱就寝，嘴角仍然抑制不住地往上扬。

直到他躺在床上之后，才想到为什么少年会被这样几个带着武器的彪形大汉追？不过还没等他能想出答案，就已经迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跑上来更一发  
> 评论没有能一一回复太抱歉了，真的非常谢谢来捧场的姑娘们~！  
> 最近实在太忙，这一段没有来得及修校就放上来了，如果有错字病句的话还请海涵_(:з」∠)_

（接上文）

再见到少年的时候又是过了整整一星期。

这一周里哈维尔的生意突然变得格外兴旺，手边永远有做不完的活，让他既高兴又忙得不可开交，一时间只顾着张罗着店里的活计，剧团的演出和浑身是谜的东方少年便短暂地被他抛在了脑后，直到那天晚上闭店之后出门给顾客送货。那时天已经基本黑透了，想要早点送完货回店铺的哈维尔抄了近路。狭窄的小巷里四下无人，哈维尔加快了脚步，却在远处看见了一群像是在打群架的人。哈维尔远远地看着像是街区里的那些个小混混，这次十有八九又是群殴，于是便不想掺合，想要提早一个巷口拐弯，而待他仔细看了两眼之后却猛然刹住了脚步。

正蜷缩在地上被那一群人拳打脚踢的那个……不正是剧团里那个东方少年么？！

即使天色昏暗，即使远远的看不太真切，哈维尔而却确信那人确实是他。他心里咯噔一下，想也没想地打开手里的包裹，把给顾客铸的剑抽了出来，大吼着跑了上去。那一群混混实际上还不及哈维尔年长，看见有人举着剑冲过来自然是有些胆怯的，一个个都停了手愣在了当场。

“都他妈滚！！”哈维尔喘着气用剑尖挨个指着那群混混，一时间怒火中烧，连嘴里不自觉地蹦出了西语都没意识到，“一堆人打一个有意思是吧！！都给我滚蛋！！！”

一群混混大概是被哈维尔的凶狠模样吓到了，三三两两地散开，在巷子的尽头没了踪影。哈维尔连忙扔下剑，转头去查看少年的伤势。少年的呼吸微弱得几不可闻，整个人蜷缩着，衣衫凌乱狼狈不堪，完全没了之前碰见时的那一股飞扬神气。哈维尔试图扶他坐起来，握着那单薄肩膀的手却觉得又湿又凉，借着朦胧的月光一看，竟然是满手的血。哈维尔顿时大惊，立刻把少年拦腰抱了起来。而少年像是因为疼痛而找回了一点自己的意识，拼命凑到了哈维尔耳边。

“不……不要找人，”少年声音微弱地央求道，“不要……不要回剧团……”

话音刚落，少年就像是用尽了所有的力气一般，晕倒在了哈维尔的怀里。

 

万般无奈之下，哈维尔直接带他回了铁匠铺。

少年的左边肩膀上不出哈维尔所料，有一道几乎见骨的深深的伤口，看上去颇像是刀伤。哈维尔自己是懂得外伤处理的，于是便拿来了工具给少年消毒包扎。等一切工作都完成之后，哈维尔才想起来自己的生意。今天晚上不仅没给顾客送到货，连那把费了不少工夫铸好的剑都在情急之下扔在了巷子里。看着床上仍旧昏迷着的少年，哈维尔有些丧气有些懊恼，但却并不后悔自己趟了这一遭浑水。他接了一盆温水，用毛巾沾湿，轻手轻脚地帮少年擦着脸上的土和泥。

在此之前的几次照面，哈维尔只注意到了他的眼睛，因为那一双乌黑发亮的眼睛实在是太好看太引人注目；而此时他闭着眼睛，哈维尔才真正留心地把他的相貌看了个清楚。少年的五官轮廓柔和，算不上多英俊却非常的清秀干净，脸上的线条稚气未脱，眉宇间透露着介于青涩与成熟之间特有的气息。

到了半夜，意料之外的情况出现了，少年开始发烧。先是若有若无的低烧，之后温度越来越高，少年断断续续地开始说梦话，嘴里念叨的是哈维尔完全听不懂的语言，而后他就像是被困在噩梦里一般，在梦中竟然哭得满脸是泪。哈维尔看得心焦，但此时已经是深夜，他除了用冷毛巾给他降温之外别无他法。好容易等到天蒙蒙亮，哈维尔连忙去找贝瑞。贝瑞年轻的妻子玛利亚懂得医术，听哈维尔讲了情况之后二话不说就跟着哈维尔来到了铁匠铺。察看了少年的情况之后，玛利亚安慰哈维尔不用担心，只是轻微的伤口发炎。她给少年上了药，重新包扎好，告诉哈维尔少年的体温已经降下来了，应该很快就会完全退烧，下午她会再来给少年换药，并且叮嘱哈维尔，如果有什么异常情况就赶快叫她。

“谢谢你，玛利亚。”哈维尔由衷地感谢，“真的太感谢了。”

“不用谢。”玛利亚一边手脚麻利地收拾着医药箱，一边抬头对哈维尔报以微笑，“我们家里那么多工具都是你给做的，我和贝瑞忙的时候，我家的小汉密修也没少受你照顾，这是我应该的。这孩子，”玛利亚示意了一下床上的少年，“是你的朋友吗，哈维？”

“呃……算是吧。”哈维尔耸耸肩，“刚认识没几天。”

玛利亚笑了笑，随即站了起来：“我得走了，汉密修还等着我给做早饭，他爸爸连起锅都起不好。”她走下阁楼，哈维尔紧随其后。走到门口她又不放心一般，回身对哈维尔说道：“如果有什么事情——尤其如果他一直不退烧的话，一定一定记得去找我。”

“我会的，谢谢你，玛利亚。”

她笑着摇摇头，推门走出了铁匠铺。

 

拜托了玛利亚给之前订做那把剑的顾客带了抱歉的口信，哈维尔悬了一晚上的心这才终于落下来。平静下来之后只觉得非常累，加上他前夜一直照顾高烧的少年几乎彻夜未眠，疲倦如同潮水一般一波一波涌上来。没精打采地去洗漱完毕，哈维尔拖沓着沉重的脚步走上二楼。床上的少年仍然沉沉地睡着，他掀开他被子的一角，看到少年左肩的伤口已经重新被包扎好，玛利亚的手法比起自己的真是好了不止一点半点。哈维尔重新把被子掖好，抬头看到少年小巧的鼻尖上冒出了一层细细的汗珠，他于是抬手去探他的额头。

就这么一个轻柔的动作，少年却醒了。哈维尔只见他睫毛微微颤了颤，紧接着眉头深深皱起，过了好些时候才慢慢松开，接着那一双黑亮的眼睛才睁开，眼神湿漉漉软绵绵的，因为伤病而显得颇有些有气无力。少年就这么定定地看着他，哈维尔莫名觉得尴尬极了，好在这个尴尬的局面立刻就得到了化解。

“水。”

“啊？”

“我想喝水。”

哈维尔愣了一下才反应过来，连忙一边应着一边倒了水，扶少年坐起来喝。坐起身来的一瞬间大概是牵动了伤口，少年痛得直咧嘴，用没受伤的右手接过水杯之后倒是一点都不含糊地把整整一杯凉开水全部喝光了。

“还要吗？”

少年摇了摇头，仍然直勾勾地盯着哈维尔，盯得他后背都有点发毛，正想说点什么来缓解一下气氛，就见少年垂下目光，小声地说了句“谢谢你”。这既害羞又胆怯的躲闪神态惹得哈维尔不禁笑出声，年轻的西班牙人从旁边拖了张凳子摆在床边，自己坐了上去，和少年面对着面，其间少年的目光一直紧紧地定在他身上。哈维尔毫不在意一般大大咧咧地倚在椅背上，面带微笑地直视着少年的眼睛：“不客气——不过你要怎么谢我？”

少年的神态里顿时带上了一点戒备，这小小的转变被哈维尔悉数看在了眼里。他耸耸肩，伸手半扶半按地让少年重新躺下，一边说道：“你看，我和你实打实地撞过三次照面了，其中有两次我还算是救了你。这对我而言倒不是什么难事，不过拜你所赐我今天上午这店算是开不成啦。作为交换——”看见少年一瞬间紧张起来的神色，哈维尔依旧笑嘻嘻地说出下半句，“你今天上午就陪我聊聊天吧。”

少年愣了一下，随即像是憋不住了一般噗嗤一声笑了出来。这一笑像是牵连到了伤处，少年一边用嘴角吸着凉气，一边却还是咯咯地笑个不停。回忆起来，哈维尔发现这还是自己第一次见他笑。他之前见过他在戏台上一脸慌张或是一脸严肃，见过他在此前相遇时的凶狠凌厉和惊惧无助，甚至见过他发着高烧不省人事时泪流满面的脆弱，这之间的时间跨度足足半月有余，哈维尔却偏是一次都没见过他如此轻松透彻，像个真正的十几岁的孩子一般的笑容。哈维尔一时不知该作何反应，只好等着他笑完，可是等到少年笑够了，用手背蹭了蹭笑出来的泪花，却直接甩给了哈维尔一句“你不一向都是过了中午才开店的么”。

这句话当下噎得哈维尔无从反驳，脸上的笑容也垮了下来。

经过这么一闹，方才的尴尬气氛倒是缓解了许多，两人有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。哈维尔从少年的话语中得知他的确如自己之前所推测的一般，来自大陆另一头的遥远东方，名字叫结弦，今年十八岁，哈维尔甫一张口试着念他的名字的时候差点咬到自己的舌头。问及他为什么要大老远地跑来，结弦只是抿着嘴避而不答，哈维尔自知没趣也就默默闭了嘴。两人不长不短地沉默了一小会儿，结弦率先打破了沉默。

“方才光是你问我了，现在我倒想问问你。你来这儿多久了？”

“不多不少，刚满四年。”哈维尔想了想，答道，随即又突然想逗逗结弦，“我是外乡人的事儿就这么明显？你都看出来了？”

“我又不聋，你那说的是什么英语啊。”结弦从鼻子里哼了一声，“所以这四年里你就一直打点着这个铁匠铺？”

“没有，铺子我只开了将将两年这样吧。”

“那之前的两年你做什么去了？”

“游手好闲了。”哈维尔耸耸肩，“我那时候正和你现在差不多年纪，脑子里只想着玩了，就和你现在一样。”实际上哈维尔能看出结弦是个心思比较重的孩子，并不是那种无忧无虑不知辛酸悲苦的轻松少年，但不知为何就是想看他牙尖嘴利反驳的样子。果不其然，结弦立刻挑起眉毛张口驳道：“谁和你一样了，我可是将来会站在戏台正中央当主角的人。”

“可你现在明明只能演小配角而已。”哈维尔指出。

结弦明亮的黑眼睛像猫一样眯了起来。

“……好吧，你要是能把英语再说清楚点，大概还能离主角这个目标更近些。”哈维尔在结弦的目光压迫下举手投降，没想到结弦竟然若有所思地作出了肯定：“这个你倒是说得对……虽然是不怎么喜欢英语，但至少台词我得念清楚。”

哈维尔拼命憋着没敢笑出声来。

一个上午的时间很快过去。中午时哈维尔给两人买了午饭回来，他自己从头一天晚上之后就没吃任何东西，中间光是一个劲儿地紧张结弦，也根本没顾上吃饭这回事，现在放松下来之后饥饿感也跟着回来了，自然是三下五除二就把自己那份吃了个干净，而抬头一看，结弦正用刀叉扒拉着面前的食物，一副兴趣缺缺的样子。

“你不饿？”

“我吃饱了。”

“……你吃什么了啊就饱了？”

结弦没好气地瞪了他一眼。

哈维尔摆出一个“我投降”的手势，收走了结弦面前盘子里都没怎么动过的食物。满盘子的东西直接倒掉实在浪费，但也留不住，哈维尔思前想后，从碗橱里翻出一个缺了个口的陶碗，把剩饭倒了进去，推开铁匠铺的后门，把碗放在了地上，想着反正后巷里总是有野猫跑来跑去，喂了猫总要好过直接浪费掉。果不其然，哈维尔走进屋关好后门转身洗手，还没洗完就听见外面传来一声软绵绵的猫叫。他笑了笑，在毛巾上擦干了手，转身走回了店铺的前堂，顺着楼梯上了二楼，刚想张口和结弦汇报一下他剩的那份饭的去向，就发现他已经躺在床上安安静静地睡着了，一边手臂甩在被子外，另一只手松松地抓着被角，模样乖巧得和刚才那个哈维尔说什么都要反驳的小刺儿头简直判若两人。哈维尔看着他这样子笑了一笑，也不去碰他，免得一动就醒了，只是轻手轻脚地绕过了小床去合上了窗扇，接着自己也轻手轻脚地下了楼。

终于安静下来之后，积攒了一夜的疲惫也一点一点散了出来，哈维尔顿时觉得很累，顺势把自己甩在了躺椅上，没过多久便不知不觉地也睡着了。

 

（TBC）


End file.
